Flowing With The Chaos
by Unable To Identify
Summary: Ravens pshycic powers have been growing. But what if she doesn't want what she sees to really happen? can she alter fate? robrae..BBterra..CyborgBumblebee..StarfireAqualad.. My first fanfic.. Pls read n review! thanks


**This is my first fanfic. So, hope you like it! For further chapters, means train of thought. For example: (Raven) How could he? **

"Join me, Robin. Join me and achieve eternal POWER!"

"I'll never join you, Slade! Never!"

"Oh, but i have a feeling that you will reconsider my offer." The man beneath the steel armor chuckles in amusement.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Robin sneers.

"Let me just say it has something to do with a female birdie."

At that very moment, Robin felt his heart sink right to the tip of his toes. All the courage he had in him just a mere second ago had faded instantly. He had lost the feeling of his toes; he stood rooted to the spot, not a single muscle in his entire body dared to move at the sound of those horrifying words. After a while, Robin finally regained control of his body and forced himself back to reality and the problems that he faced.

"Let. Her. Go!" He demanded. Venom seeping through every word.

Slade chuckled at his childishness. He reached out and hit a red button that was fixed onto a wall behind him. Suddenly, a giant screen appeared, revealing Raven bound securely to a tall, steel chair. She had her hood down and an automatic machine laser guarding her. Programmed to destroy anything that moved. Anyone could tell that she was exhausted. Her grey skin was paler than ever and her lips were parched and cracked. Her exquisite body was limp and worn. Despite everything she had been through, she didn't give up; she continued struggling to get free.

"Try and make me, Robin!" Slade chuckled through his mask. "Show me what you've got!"

Robin felt his rage rising. His jaws and his fist were clenched tight. He charged at Slade with all his energy. Unfortunately, Slade was quicker. He dodged his fist and grabbed his wrist. Twisting his arm behind him. Robin let out a painful yell.

"Robin!" Raven screamed. (It was a two way screen)

"You can do better than that, Bird Boy." Slade whispered into his ear. "You mustn't let emotions into this sort of thing. It clouds your judgment."

Robin was furious. Not only had Slade put the lover of his life in danger, he had also insulted him. He summoned all the energy he had in him and tried to maneuver out of Slade's clutches. Instead, Slade tightened his grip and yanked. A loud crack and a shrilling shriek echoed throughout the huge cave. Tears began flowing freely down Ravens cheeks. She was physically and emotionally drained. Her head throbbed beneath her temple and her heart ached as she heard Robin's painful yells.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Robin, Robin. I expected so much more. I predicted you'd actually be able to hit before getting into such a tangle. I must say that I am rather disappointed in you." A sinister grin spread across his face.

"What do you want, Slade?"

"When will you ever learn boy blunder? Become my apprentice or Raven dies!"

Slade took out a controller with a single red button on it.

"The moment I press this, Robin, you can wish your precious demon goodbye!"

"No! Anything but that! I'll do it. I'll do it. Just don't hurt her."

"Don't do it Robin!" Raven pleaded. Only to be slapped across her face by one of the guards.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her! I said I'll do it."

After having said that, Slade released him from his grasp. Robin scrambled away, rubbing his wrist as he backed away. Head hung low.

"Now my little Birdie, bring me the access chip to the pentagons missiles. Return with what i want and maybe, I'll let her live." He turned around to retrieve something from his safe.

Realizing this window of opportunity, Robin quickly charged for the control. Unfortunately, Slade, his usual sly self secretly took out a dagger and -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke. She looked around herself, panting heavily. She finally herself on the safety of her dark sanctuary - her room.

"It was just a dream, just a meaningless dream. No need to panic." she sighed

Raven scrambled out of bed as she constantly reminded herself that tragic horror of hers was merely a nightmare. She gently brushed off the giant beads of sweat that dampened her pale face. She placed her hands on her dresser. Supporting herself as she felt emotionally drained. (Raven) Man. My dreams keep draining me of my energy. She shrugged off the thought. Denying the connection between her dreams and her powers.

She looked up. The girl whose appearance was reflected in the glass was that of a tall girl with giant amethyst eyes and violet hair falling lightly about her strong shoulders. She wore a simple black tank top and white shorts. She headed into her bathroom to wash up. Then, she grabbed one of her favorite novels and headed out the door. She couldn't rid her mind of the terrifying dream as she levitated through the dark hallway. After a while, she reached the common room and forced herself to block the dream out.

Most of the team were carrying out their usual routines. Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling each other on the Nintendo whilst Starfire was preparing an unusual meal for breakfast. Her ingredients consisted of rotten mushrooms, blue cheese, dog hair, century eggs, wheat flour, overnight meat loaf and of course- mustard. Raven shivered slightly at the thought of the whole group having to force the goo into their mouths. Putting on a fake charade for the sensitive princess. Terra, the newest member of their team and currently, her best friend, loafed on the couch reading teen magazines and sipping soda. Robin, their captain could be heard practicing in the training room as usual.

Raven's presence was finally noticed by Starfire as she went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of Herbal Tea.

"Good morning friend Raven!" Starfire chirped happily. Tasting her utterly foul concoction.

"Rae." Terra acknowledged, nodding her head.

"Sup' baby sis?" Cyborg soon followed without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yo Rae! What happened? You're like... late! you're never late!" Beast Boy pointed out.

Unwilling to deal with his stupidity, she shot him a look saying: back-off-you-little-twerp-or-I'll-blast-your-sorry-green-ass-to-Timbuktu! Causing him to back down nervously. Allowing Raven to sip her tea peacefully.

"Morning everyone." She replied in her usual monotonous tone.

"Hey Rae, you okay?" Robin asked as he entered the room, brushing the sweat off of his face with a towel. He wore white long pants that hung across his hip perfectly and a pair of black gloves.(you know that kind you wear when you lift weights. The ones that show half your fingers). His chiseled chest was bare and dripping with sweat, his black hair was messy in a unkempt and sexy way, his bare feet left steamy trails of his footprints behind him as the cool marble clung to his body heat.

Raven blushed slightly at his concern as she snuck a peek at his defined abs.

"Great." She answered blandly as she took a sip of her tea, trying to conceal her attraction toward him.

"You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure I heard some screaming when I was in the training room. I went to check things out but your door was locked. Are you sure theres nothing wrong?" He asked, sincerity and concern showed in his dreamy blue eyes.

At that moment, Raven remembered her horrible dream. She felt her guts twisting inside of her just at the thought of it. Her worrying began once more as Robin's dreadful yell echoed in the back of her head. Finally, she bounced back at the calling of her name. She snapped back to reality. She jumped slightly as she noticed that Robin was merely inches away from her. The back of his palm was on her forehead, testing her temperature. His eyes stared longingly into hers. For a moment, she allowed herself to drift off into his gaze; entranced in his deep sea of sweet blue eyes.

Just as Robin was about to question Raven again, Terra stormed out of the common room. Making as much noise as possible to grab everyones attention.

"Terra! Wait up!" Beast Boy called after her, abandoning his game as he chased after her. Seconds later, Cyborg bounced bounced off the sofa and cheered in triumph after he had beaten Beast Boy. (since he went after Terra) The rest of the titans stared at him in disbelief.

"What? I won the game!?" He explained, unaware of what had just happened. After a while he finally caught on. ""What? What'd I miss?""

Raven stepped away from Robin nervously. She teleported into her room; no longer able to control her emotions. She felt like she was about to explode under his touch; and worse, she felt like all her secrets where going to unravel when she looked into his eyes. She had to restrain herself; protect herself; protect him.

**So? What do you guys think??? Read and review please!! **


End file.
